Revelations (map)
Revelations is the twenty-fourth Zombies map and the final map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The map takes place within Agartha after the release of the Shadowman from the Summoning Key. In contrast to other maps, the cosmic appearance of Revelations is distinct from other previous maps. The map features recurring gameplay elements such as the Guard of Fafnir and the Ragnarok DG-4s, but introduced new features such as the Corruption Engines and a new type of enemy, the Fury. Furthermore, fragments of past maps such as Shangri-La and Origins feature as structural components of the map. The Primis crew return for the final time as the playable characters. Enemies such as the Panzersoldat, the Parasites and the Spiders also return. It was released on September 6th 2016 for the PlayStation 4 and then later released on October 6th 2016 for the Xbox One and PC as part of the Salvation map pack. This was also accessible to Black Ops III Season Pass holders. Overview Upon Primis Richtofen summoning the souls of Ultimis Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo in Gorod Krovi, they are transported into "The House". Just before they arrive, Maxis instructs the children to 'put the toys away' and ensure that 'the windows are locked before they come down to the basement'. As each of the souls arrive in "The House", Monty transforms each member of Ultimis into their younger self as a means to restore their innocence. Upon the arrival of Primis, they bring the Summoning Key along with them, which Maxis is mesmerized by. Primis Richtofen and Maxis destroy the teleporter to prevent any further corruption of the universe. Later, Maxis begins hearing the voice of the Shadowman and is lured down to the basement where the Summoning Key is located. Maxis accidentally released the Shadowman, which trapped him inside the Key. As a consequence, he releases the Apothicons from the Dark Aether and corrupts Monty's 'perfect world'. Primis fights alongside Monty to banish the Apothicons and defeat the Shadowman once and for all. Rooms "The House" (starting room) This is where the player(s) will begin. It is set within Agartha. The area is spacious with plenty of room for escape opportunities and area to run, but quite linear in the sense that the player(s) can generally move in one direction. Each door to the left and right of the player(s) cost 500 points to open which lead to Origins on the left and Shangri-La on the right. There are five spawn locations for the zombies. Weapons Available: * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points Perk Machines: * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 on solo) Other: * Corruption Engine - 500 points * Mystery Box spawn adjacent to the alleyway on the left. Nacht der Untoten The building acts as a central hub for the player(s) with multiple portals leading to "The House", Der Eisendrache, Mob of the Dead and Verrückt areas of the map. The debris leading to the upstairs of the building costs 750 points. Important elements of gameplay are located here including the crafting table for the Guard of Fafnir and the Juggernog machine, as well as the route to the Pack-a-Punch machine. After all four Corruption Engines have been activated, a panel to the right of Juggernog will light up and buzz when the giant Apothicon flies by; this panel must be activated while flashing to trap the Apothicon and allow for access to the Pack-a-Punch machine. In comparison to the original map, there are more escape routes for the player(s) to take advantage of, including broken down walls and a more decrepit appearance of the building. Weapons Available: * L-CAR 9 - 750 points * Vesper - 1250 points Perk Machines: * Juggernog - 2500 points Other: * Buildable Table * Mystery Box spawn in original location * Trading Table (available after chalk easter egg) * Trials/Challenges Origins: Trenches On the jump pad from spawn to Origins, the player(s) will enter a fractured piece of the spawn room of Origins, which will lead out to a different version of the Generator 3 route. There is a lower and an upper trench. The lower trench contains a KRM-262 wallbuy as well as a door leading towards Generator 3 which costs 750 points. This will open the door on the upper trench as well and vice versa. The upper trench contains a Pharo wallbuy just before the door. Weapons Available: * KRM-262 - 750 points * Pharo - 700 points Other: * Buildable - Dragon Shield piece near Gobblegum machine. * Buildable - Dragon Shield piece on top of chair in lower trench. * Buildable - Dragon Shield piece hanging on crate in upper trench. * Der Wunderfizz location just below drop from upper trench. Origins: Generator 3/The Mound Upon buying the door to Generator 3, the player(s) can find the Double Tap machine next to the barricade near the generator. A VMP wallbuy can be found where the robot would normally step on. The Vesper wallbuy can be found on the connnecting path at the top of the generator and the impact crater. The debris leading to the Mound costs 1000 points. Underneath the Mound, there will be a KN-44 wallbuy in the tunnel on the far left. This will eventually lead to the Mob of the Dead area. Weapons Available: * KN-44 - 1400 points * Vesper - 1250 points * VMP - 1300 points Perk Machines: * Double Tap 2.0 - 2000 points Other: * Buildable - Flag adjacent to VMP wallbuy. * Buildable - Flag on top of the mound next to Mystery Box spawn * Der Wunderfizz spawn on top of the Mound. * Mystery Box spawn near Generator 3 in original location. * Trap (Flogger) - 1000 points Mob of the Dead: Cafeteria There is boarded up debris along the walkways which cost 250 points; these act as a shortcut for the player to quickly escape. Once the Corruption Engine has been activated, the door leading towards Origins will open. Upstairs are two entrances leading to the infirmary, and through the infirmary is a tunnel leading up to the top of the mound in Origins. Weapons Available: * Argus - 1100 points * HVK-30 - 1600 points Perk Machines: * Mule Kick - 4000 points Other: * Buildable - Flag leaning on a wall next to Mule Kick * Corruption Engine - 500 points * Mystery Box location opposite window to Infirmary. Verrückt: Upstairs Similarly to Origins, Verrückt has a decrepit appearance with walls being torn down and elements of Zetsubou no Shima being present upstairs. Unlike the actual map, certain areas that were not previously accessible are now open (such as the walkway linking the power room to the kitchen and the area where the growth pods from Zetsubou no Shima are located). Weapons Available: * KN-44 - 1400 points * Trip Mine - 1000 points Other: * Buildable - Skull on wheelchair near jump pad. * Buildable - Skull on wheelchair upstairs next to electric trap. * Buildable - Shield piece resting on wheelchair in a corner upstairs from Speed Cola * Der Wunderfizz spawn outside jump pad to Mob of the Dead. * Mystery Box spawn outside staircase leading downstairs. * Mystery Box spawn inside power room. Verrückt: Downstairs There is debris leading out to the Corruption Engine which costs 1250 points; this also clears the debris by the adjacent staircase. This section of the map remains virtually unchanged in terms of layout except for the door leading to the corruption engine and the entrance from the Kino der Toten jump pad, Weapons Available: * HVK-30 - 1600 points Perk Machines: * Speed Cola - 3000 points Other: * Corruption Engine - 500 points Kino der Toten: Theater The theater in Kino der Toten resembles that of the original map, but with some important changes. It is possble to go upstairs in multiple places on either the left or right sides, which lead to the jump pad going to Verrückt, to Der Eisendrache, and to the room where the Pack-a-Punch machine would be in the original map; in Revelations, this room now contains the Widow's Wine machine. A doorway downstairs to the left of the Bowie Knife wallbuy will lead the player back to Der Eisendrache as well. The stage has several mannequins on it which is where the player(s) acquire special masks unlocked by completing certain challenges. Weapons Available: * Bowie Knife - 3000 points * ICR-1 - 1500 points Perk Machines: * Widow's Wine - 4000 points Other: * Buildable - crystal on the table near jump pad to Verrückt. Der Eisendrache: Undercroft Structurally, the undercroft remains intact excluding the new addition of the area leading towards the Primis statues. Low gravity can be activated. Debris leading from Primis statues to pyramid room costs 1250 points. Weapons Available: * Kuda - 1250 points * M1927 - 1750 points (available after chalk easter egg) * M8A7 - 1500 points * VMP - 1300 points Other: * Buildable - Crystal next to the pyramid. * Buildable - Crystal on a barrel near the Primis statue. * Corruption Engine - 500 points * Der Wunderfizz location in lower doorway to Kino der Toten. * Perk Bottle - High above the corruption engine, can be acquired by a doing special wallrun while low gravity is active. The player(s) can jump through a crack in the wall by wallrunning toward the Corruption Engine on the wall to the right of the pyramid. ** Only appears after low gravity has been switched on. * Mystery Box location in Primis statues room. Shangri-La: Spawn Shangri-La remains structurally intact in comparison to the other areas of the map. There are five windows where the zombies can enter from. Upon entering, the L-CAR 9 can be purchased from the right side of the area, as well as the KRM-262 wallbuy located to the left as soon as the player(s) enter from the jump pad. There is debris leading towards the Der Eisendrache area which costs 750 points. Weapons Available: * L-CAR 9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points Perk Machines: * Stamin-Up - 2000 points Other: * Mystery Box location in original location Apothicon Inside the Apothicon has a drastic change from the cosmic appearance of the other areas in Revelations. A more visceral biological demeanour is present. The Pack-a-Punch can be accessed by shooting the yellow tubes on either side of the sac. Zombies inside the Apothicon have a more skeletal and decayed appearance than their normal counterparts. A single Parasite will always be present in the Apothicon, and will respawn shortly after a player kills it; it does not count toward progress on any round. If a player stays in the Apothicon for a long period of time a Panzersoldat or Margwa will eventually spawn inside. This is also the only area of the map that spiders will spawn in, which happens every 3-5 rounds. Other: * Pack-a-Punch machine. Features Weapons Perks Easter Eggs *The primary Easter Egg quest of the map, For The Good Of All, involves opening the Summoning Key and "completing the cycle". *A new easter egg song called The Gift can be activated by finding 3 teddy bears on the map. **One is at the entrance to Mob of the Dead from the mound, sitting on a chair to the left of a mysterious surgery patient. **The next location is in the theater of Kino der Toten, sitting on a chair in front of the podium. **The final location is in the Verrückt portion of the map, it is on a chair at the beginning of the hallway leading to the jump pad. *There are multiple radios and wisps: see Revelations (map)/Radios, Wisps and Audio Reels. *Several hats and helmets can be either found or unlocked around the map: see Revelations (map)/Hats and Helmets. *The table in Nacht der Untoten can be used to trade weapons with other players, or store a weapon for later use in solo, after completing an easter egg involving the chalk messages found in different sections of the map. This easter egg can be started by first activating low gravity in Der Eisendrache, and then picking up a piece of pink chalk sitting atop a pillar next to where the undercroft Pack-a-Punch location would be in the original map. After acquiring the chalk, the player can hold the use button on various chalk writings around the map to erase and place them in new locations. The easter egg is completed when six chalk writings have been put in their correct places. **It can be completed by holding use on and moving the chalk drawings in the following order: ***In Der Eisendrache, on the wall under where the undercroft dragon would be in the original map ***In Verrückt, upstairs in the room with the electric trap, on the floor in front of the mystery box spawn ***In Nacht der Untoten, on the wall in the middle curved staircase ***Also in Nacht, the straight staircase next to the portal to Mob of the Dead (there is no actual writing on this wall to erase, simply facing the wall while on the stairs and holding use will put the proper writing down if done in the right order) ***In Mob of the Dead, upstairs on the wall next to the left entrance to the infirmary ***In Kino der Toten, on the wall behind the teleporter and above a mannequin ***Back in Mob of the Dead, in the same place by the infirmary. If done correctly, a ding will play signaling completion. *If one player completed all other Zombies Main Easter eggs, a spark can be collected in the starting room on the truck. During the Main Easter Egg of Revelations, when the player is able to use the teleporter, the spark can be placed on a custom Mystery Box in Samantha's room. Once they return, the Path of Sorrows can be found as a wall-buy weapon in Shangri-La, and every weapon bought from walls or from the Mystery Box are automatically Pack-a-Punched. *There are multiple ciphers hidden throughout the map: see Revelations (map)/Ciphers and Scrap Papers Achievements/Trophies Transcripts Intro Cutscene Ending Cutscene Quotes Audio Logs Ciphers Gallery Black ops 3 zombies revelations logo.jpg|Title. Revelations PromotionalArt Salvation BOIII.jpg|Promotional artwork. Revelations LoadingScreen BO3.png|Loading screen. Revelations Poster BO3.jpg|Poster for Revelations. Revelations Screenshot 1 BO3.png Margwa.png|An Elemental Margwa. Unnamed Boss Zombie Revelations BOIII.png|A Fury. Pack-A-Punch-ectomy achievement image BO3.jpg|Inside the belly of the giant Apothicon. The Grand Tour achievement image BO3.jpg|A view of the map. Kino der toten in black ops 3.png|A fragmented part of the theater from Kino der Toten seen in the sneak peek trailer. Skull Pillar BO3.png Corruption Engine Turret BO3.png Jump Pad BO3.png Nikolai Generator 3 BO3.png Blue Corruption Engine BO3.png Generator Closeup BO3.png Mob of the Dead Bodybags BO3.png Der Eisendrache Revelations BO3.png Primis Statues BO3.png Dempsey Revelations BO3.png Shangri-La Gate BO3.png Staring at the Sun BO3.png Revelations View 1 BO3.png Revelations View 2 BO3.png Revelations View 3 BO3.png Revelations View 4 BO3.png Revelations View 5 BO3.png Revelations View 6 BO3.png Revelations Ingame BO3.png Revelations View 7 BO3.png Revelations View 8 BO3.png Revelations View 9 BO3.png Revelations View 10 BO3.png The House BO3.png Up the Stairs BO3.png House Hallway BO3.png Children BO3.png Origins Crew Arrives BO3.png Richtofen and Maxis BO3.png Richtofen and Maxis Stare BO3.png Richtofen and Maxis Hug BO3.png Maxis Shocked BO3.png Maxis Worried BO3.png Finishing the Job BO3.png Destroying the MDT BO3.png Maxis Asleep BO3.png Stairs to the Basement BO3.png Summoning Key Glowing BO3.png Maxis being preserved BO3.png Maxis Captured BO3.png Shadowman in Hallway BO3.png Shadowman looking down BO3.png Shadowman on a Hill BO3.png Floating Islands BO3.png Map in Space BO3.png Origins Crew with the Shadowman BO3.png Ready to Fight Again BO3.png Summoning Key Merging BO3.png SOPHIA and Maxis Merge BO3.png Apothicon Sun BO3.png Summoning Key in Space BO3.png Space BO3.png Sunrise BO3.png Monty Curious BO3.png Origins Crew Revelations Ending BO3.png Empty Blood Vial BO3.png Monty Worried BO3.png Monty Examines BO3.png Richtofen Suggesting BO3.png Monty Thinking BO3.png Primis Dempsey BO3.png Primis BO3.png Staff Lightshow BO3.png Primis Picture BO3.png Revelations with one icon BO3.png|The map selection screen with The Giant Gateworm lit up. Revelations with Summoning Key and Gateworms BO3.png|The map selection screen with the Summoning Key and the four Gateworm icons. Die Rise Loading Screen Zombies Comic.jpg|The House as seen in the Zombies comic. Videos Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Revelations (Sneak Peek) Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Revelations Prologue Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Salvation DLC Pack Revelations Trailer Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Origins Recap REVELATIONS ending hd-0|Outro cutscene. Revelations “The Gift” (Director’s Cut) - Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Video Trivia *The map features many different aspects of previous maps, such as Mob of the Dead and Origins. **The maps that make up the various locations in Revelations are Origins, Mob of the Dead, Kino der Toten, Der Eisendrache, Shangri-La, Verrückt, and Nacht der Untoten. ***Call of the Dead and "Five" are referenced in Radio Messages. ***The test tubes found in the bunker of Zetsubou No Shima can be seen when entering the Verrückt portion of the map. ***The round change music is synonymous with where the player's located. For example, if the player is in the Origins trenches, they will hear the Origins round changing theme; if they were in Nacht der Untoten, they would hear the original round changing theme, and so on. This is also the case for when the player dies, as the Game Over music is synonymous with the location the player died in. ****The round change music in the Verrückt, Kino der Toten, and Shangri-La sections seems to have changed; Instead of using the original round change music, each map gets its own unique music. For example, in Kino der Toten, as the round ends, it reuses the one in Buried, and as the round starts, it reuses the theme used in The Giant and Der Eisendrache with a sound effect of a film projector. *Unlike in previous maps, all of the icons relating to the previous Easter Eggs (the Summoning Key for Apocalypse Averted, and the Gateworms for Paradoxical Prologue, My Brother's Keeper, Seeds of Doubt, and Love and War) will appear on the map selection screen. *The zombie's eye color are red, much like Mob of the Dead and Gorod Krovi. *According to some audio quotes, the GKZ-45 Mk3 was originally supposed to be in the map.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMEh_O-T-sU *The Demonic Announcers were originally supposed to be either Dr. Monty or the Shadowman, possibly depending on the players' choice, but this was cut from the final version of the map.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv5kLMwiwbA **Also found in the video as well as one of the Revelations trailers was the Rocket Shield from Shadows of Evil and Der Eisendrache, but it was replaced with the Guard of Fafnir. *"This door is opened elsewhere" is a reference to Quake's locked doors, where a player would have to trigger an event somewhere else to open the door. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps